Bionic hearing refers to electronic devices designed to enhance the perception of music and speech. Common bionic hearing devices include cochlear implants, hearing aids, and other devices that provide a sense of sound to hearing-impaired individuals. Many headphones these days include noise-cancelling features that block or suppress external noises that are disruptive to a user's concentration or ability to listen to audio played from an electronic device connected to the headphones. These noise-cancelling features typically suppress all external sounds, including both diffuse and directional sounds, effectively rendering a headphones wearer hearing-impaired as well.